podracingfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode 1 Racer
Storyline ---- The first game from Lucas Arts that was based on Podracing, it follows the careers of several racers on their journey to the Boonta Eve Classic. Out of 15 hopefuls, only twelve make it (these were the ones actually shown in the movies). Anakin Skywalker was the winner, and left Tatooine. Gameplay ---- Choose from about 15 different podracers and race your way to the podrace featured in Star Wars Episode 1. Race on planets from the star wars galaxy like Ando Prime and Tatooine, and race on all new planets like Baroonda and Mon Gazza!! Choose to play also as almost 5 or 6 new racers never seen in the movies!! (even tho Toy Dampner was supposed to be in the movies, the parts he was going to be in were replaced by Clegg Holdfast). Characters ---- There are about 22 different characters to choose from. There also many other characters featured in the game as well that were in episode 1 (like Qui-Gon making a deal with Watto). Playable *''Sebulba'' *''Boles Roor'' *''Neva Kee'' *''Elan Mak'' *''Anakin Skywalker'' *''Slide Paramita'' *''Ark Roose'' *''Mars Guo'' *''Ratts Tyrell'' *''Teemto Pagalies'' *''Wan Sandage'' *''Fud Sang'' *''Bozzie Baranta'' *''Ebe Endocott'' *''Dud Bolt'' *''Aldar Beedo'' *''Clegg Holdfast'' *''Ody Mandrell'' *''Gasgano'' *''Bullseye Navior'' *''Ben Quadinaros'' *''Toy Dampner'' *''Cy Yunga (Replaces Bullseye)'' *''Jinn Reeso (Replaces Mars Guo)'' ''Other'' *''Unkown Cantina Jawa'' *''Watto'' *''R2-D2'' *''Fode and Beed'' *''Jabba the Hutt'' *''Jar Jar Binks'' *''Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Ithorian Bartender'' *''P-1'' *''P-2'' *''P-3'' *''P-4'' Planets ---- There are many different planets to race on, including varoius courses. Each track has a track favorite. Tatooine Courses: Boonta Eve Training Course Track Favorite: Sebulba Boonta Eve Classic Track Favorite: Sebulba Baroonda Courses Grapevine Gateway Track Favorite: Anakin Skywalker Mon Gazza Courses: Mon Gazza Speedway Track Favorite: Teemto Pagalies OTHER PLANETS TO RACE ON: *''Ord Ibanna *''Malastare *''Ando Prime HINTS AND TIPS ---- *'' When racing on Mon Gazza, take advantage of the flat open track and boost often. Be careful tho not to hit walls, for one scrape on a wall during the boost time will damgae or destroy your pod. This also the best track to double lap your compitition ensuring that you wont be passed later. Also take advantage of the award if you finish in first. Teemto is actually one the fastest racers which you can aquire early in the game. *'' Usually in the game you dont here the characters talk much, thus not allowing you to really know your racer. Before starting a race, highlight "Start Race" option and press spacebar, your character will taunt the track favorite, thus showing some personality. *'' In tough races with hard turns or rough and damaging sufaces, choose bulk over speed, because the larger the vehicle, the tougher it is to take down. Faster vehicles are usually lighter, and less armored, making crashing more frequent. *'' Wnat an extra 5,000 Trugets to buy extra parts for your racer? When in Watto's Shop press shift+4+F4 at the same time 5 times between every race. Race on the quickest track several times and do this cheat code again and again and you may eventually buy every single part available.